


Gone Fishing

by IceWraith



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceWraith/pseuds/IceWraith
Summary: A swanky hotel, a room with a view, a beautiful, albeit nervous, redhead, and an envelope stuffed full of cash. All that's missing from this equation is a gorgeous blonde and a good, stiff drink.An excerpt:There was the distinct aroma of marzipan rising from the fluted glass as Anna sipped at the champagne. Her lips arched in delight—it was sleek, elegant, much like the woman sitting beside her.





	Gone Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on FF.net a long time ago. This version is mildly updated. I've only tagged it lightly to avoid spoilers. It has a controversial ending, and that's all I'm going to say.
> 
> I do my own artwork, and it's featured here. It comes to my attention that some of you absolutely hate it. Nonetheless, I'm posting it in this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters are the property of Disney. This is a work of fan fiction.

# 

Sitting on the couch inside the hotel room, Anna absently stared at the digital clock while bouncing a leg in place. _Well, this is fun,_ she thought _._ Occasionally, she'd switch her gaze with equal rapture to the blank TV screen nestled in front of the king sized bed. Time just wasn't moving fast enough.

She glanced at her cell phone, smiling at the cute snowman motif, but noted that the hotel’s digital clock was three minutes slow compared to the time on her phone. _Stupid clock!_ With nothing to do but wait, she waved a hand in front of herself. Bright pink nails: Anna yearned to bite them, but she pulled herself together just enough to refrain from doing so. She had just gotten an expensive manicure, after all, and it would be a tragedy to damage her nails now. Still, she needed some kind of distraction to ease the flow of time. The leg bouncing wasn't cutting it.

Sometimes, she’d entertain herself by talking to portraits. None of the paintings in the room seemed interested in conversation, though. There were only two and neither featured people. _How the heck do you have a conversation with a sailboat—anyone?_

As she shifted her head, a lock of hair fell out of place. Grabbing the loose strand, she nervously twirled it about her index finger and just as rapidly unravelled it. _Fun, fun,_ she mentally deadpanned.

Feebly attempting to relax, her teal eyes casually examined the loose lock she was playing with.  Strawberry blonde … it was her natural color and she was rather proud of it. Newly styled with modest bangs, her hair flowed over her shoulders in gentle copper waves. She so hoped she'd make a good impression.

The twirling was repeated, pacifying her momentarily, until her nervousness crept back twofold.

_Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea?_ Anna knew she was prone to impulse decisions and, _wow,_ this was … well, she just wasn't going to go there.

“Hmph!” She stood up abruptly and paced not quite to the front door.

Her trajectory brought her by the bathroom entrance and she veered inside. It was too great a lure. Filled with a roiling sense of anxiety she looked to the mirror. _Do I look good? I should have picked a different outfit! Suppose I come off as a complete dufus?_

Staring at her reflection, she frowned at the freckles bridging her cheeks and nose. _Maybe I should have worn more makeup?_ She was growing ever more convinced that this was just a _bad_ idea. _How did I get myself into this?_

Trying to compose herself, she exhaled with heated breath; a ring of fog appeared in front of her to obscure her reflection. She always felt insecure about her freckles so she attempted to prop up her ego by recalling compliments she had received. _Oh, Anna, your freckles are so cute!_ _They're adorable!_ But what if those people were lying and her freckles were actually freakish? _Freaky freckled Anna ..._ People did that sort of thing ... lied and whispered behind your back. _Oh, God!_

Well, it was too late to fix any of that now. She wiped away the condensation, pulled lipstick from her clutch, and puckered to touch up her lips. The lipstick, a rich shade of pink, matched her nails nearly perfectly. She hoped the selected shade complemented her complexion and the result was actually sexy.

Reviewing her reflection, she had to admit, at least her figure looked good. Her hands gently ran over her breasts. While not as large as she would have liked, they were perky and quite well formed. Her hands then brushed alongside her waist, which was exceptionally small—she was proud of that, and the fact that one of her gym-obsessed neighbors would look at her in envy any time she caught her out at the pool. Her narrow waist helped accent her curves.

Still, she reluctantly had to admit, she was insecure. Maybe her impulse decisions were the resulting fallout of all that? She turned to view her backside and wiggled, but immediately felt silly. _Did I really just do that?_ Truthfully, she was gratified that many a man, and quite a few women, stared at her butt. It had a nice round shape and the olive form-fitting skirt she currently wore helped emphasis that particular … asset. She hoped.

A faint knock came from the front door and Anna jumped. Her eyes rounded and her cheeks puffed out as she was caught in mid-panic. _This is it!_ A series of epithets ran through her mind as she searched her clutch for a breath mint. _Chocolate, chocolate, more chocolate… ah, breath mint!_

Stowing the lipstick and bringing her purse with her, she headed straight for the door, her stiletto heels no longer clicking as she made her way onto the carpet. She peered through the peephole just to be certain. The vision before her caused her breath to hitch. Pictures did no justice!

Straightening her skirt and smoothing her blouse, she opened the door. Standing before her stood a tall, slender blonde in a white silken blouse and a very tight powder-blue pencil skirt. _She's gorgeous!_

Anna's heart was racing. She couldn’t make up her mind which part of this woman was more appealing. Was it the long platinum hair done up in a single French braid? Or was it the large, expressive blue eyes framed by plum eyeshadow?

Her face was beautiful, with flawless porcelain skin, a cute upturned nose and glossy red lips. _Those lips!_ Anna wanted to swoon.

_“_ Hi.” She waved her hand awkwardly.

“Hello,” came the melodious response.

Anna’s gaze moved to the woman’s elegant neck adorned with an ornate silver pendant. It featured a single stylized snowflake. Her eyes easily drifted past the jewelry to the ample cleavage below. Her mouth went dry. The blonde's perfect peaks pushed against the shimmering fabric of her blouse as if struggling to be set free. _Whoa._

In contrast, Anna suddenly felt like her own body was shaped like a two-by-four. _I'm so out of my league._

Her heart was doing somersaults by the time she could take in the woman’s shapely hips and long, slender legs. Even the woman’s open-toed pumps caused Anna’s breath to stall—painted toenails peeked from their tips. There wasn't an inch of real estate on this woman that didn't scream _stop-the-party-and-look-at-me_!

In a brief series of moments, the blonde’s face went from stoic, to surprised, then to questioning and finally back to stoic. “Excuse me, but I may have the wrong room …”

Anna felt heat envelop her cheeks. “You-you’re from the agency—right?”

She was greeted by a careful nod.

“Then you're in exactly the right place!” she chimed. But then it dawned on her. “The ad-said-that-you-take-both-male-and female-clients. I-didn't-make-a-mistake? Did-I? You-do-take-female-clients? Right? _Right?_ ” The words gushed from Anna's mouth in a singular, condensed stream.

“Well, yes ...” The blonde raised an eyebrow and gave Anna a calculating look. “I-I must say, I'm a bit surprised.” She halted for a moment, her eyes taking in Anna's figure, and then added, “ _very_ pleasantly surprised.” Her pale skin seemed to take on a flush of red. “May I come in?”

“Of course, c-come in,” sputtered Anna. The woman smiled, and Anna found yet another reason to melt.

Gracefully, the stunning blonde stepped forward and Anna quickly back pedaled—pedaled too fast—nearly losing her balance. Long slender fingers reached out and grabbed Anna’s hand just in time, saving her from further embarrassment. Anna's other hand fanned the clutch, much to the blonde's amusement.

After she regained her balance, she was reluctant to let go. The woman’s hand meshed with hers perfectly.

“So, have you ever used a service before?” The blonde carefully scrutinized Anna's countenance and waited for a response—her blue eyes still dancing with mirth.

“Um, n-no.” Anna felt her face heat up once more. “This is my first time. A-are you sure that it’s okay … that, that I’m a girl?”

Cerulean eyes met aquamarine. “To be honest, I tolerate men, but love _only_ women.” The blonde perched her head to one side and gave Anna a coy half-smile. “So, no, that's not an issue.”

Anna gulped in response.

The blonde continued, “You probably realize that there’s a fee for the service and, I accept tips.” Her smile broadened as she once again eyed Anna. The look was almost predatory.

“Tips?”

“Yes, tips … which tends to make me extra … um, gracious while serving as your companion.”

Anna gulped again. “In your ad … it had GFE and PSE … w-what are those—what’s the difference?”

“ _Well …_ GFE stands for girlfriend experience … and PSE is—how do I put this?—a pornstar experience …” The blonde cocked an eyebrow. “The latter implying somewhat, um, extra special behavior, best characterized by the list of fetishes posted on my site, and, perhaps, a little less cuddling.” She smirked. “Are you interested in either? Otherwise, my typical rate, as posted, is $600 an hour, $3500 for an overnight stay, which includes the girlfriend experience. We can negotiate if you’d like me to stay longer or have _particular_ non-customary tastes.”

_Non-customary what?_ Flashes of black latex apparel and riding crops danced through her mind. Anna nearly choked. The blonde woman was so matter-of-fact about all this, yet Anna sensed a warmth hidden under her business-like demeanor. She shuffled her feet and studied the blonde, her beautiful face, her hourglass figure, those unbelievably, long, sexy legs. _Screw it!_ “How much does forty-five hundred get me?”

The blonde blinked at Anna with her amazing sapphire blue eyes. She greeted Anna with the most glorious smile that Anna had ever seen. “For you …? Pretty much anything you could ever want.”

_Oh, wow,_ was all Anna could think. She opened her clutch and removed a large envelope from inside and was about to hand the contents over—

“No, _please_ , just leave the money on the coffee table.”

Stopping in mid-motion, Anna turned to comply. _Well that was odd._ She walked softly over to the table and carefully laid the envelope near its edge. Turning again, she watched the beautiful blonde casually walk over, hips gracefully swaying, and pick up the envelope. Anna caught the escort suppressing a smile as she examined its contents. With the way this woman moved, Anna didn’t regret the expense at all. There was promise in those hips.

The blonde turned while saying, “Hold on. I need to make a call to the agency.” After stowing the envelope in her own purse, she made a call on her cell. Anna could just vaguely make out the exchange—yes, she had arrived safely, and, yes, she was booked for an overnight stay …

Turning, her beautiful companion approached Anna once again. “Well, shall we get comfortable?”

Anna’s eyes flashed on the large bed and back to the woman. “I-I …”

“Shhh. Let’s get to know each other first.” The blonde placed her index finger gently on Anna’s lips.

Anna calmed down, but then the finger was disappointingly removed. “Wha-what’s your name?” she asked.

“It’s whatever you’d like it to be …”

_Wait, what?_ Anna looked deep into the blonde’s blue eyes. “Elsa … I think that Elsa suits you.” She looked at the woman expectantly.

“It’s a lovely name.” The blonde smiled. “A bit old fashioned, but it has a regal quality. I like it. So …”

“I’m Anna. It’s pronounced _Ah-na._ But you already know that because I already said it … um, twice. And I’m a natural redhead. Wait! Do you even like redheads?” Her left hand swiveled as she asked the question, releasing the clutch in her grasp. The small handbag landed against the coffee table, bounced, and promptly fell to the floor. Anna grinned sheepishly. “But sometimes I can be klutzy … and nervous ...  Or maybe it’s nervous then klutzy?” She bent down to retrieve her clutch, pleased when she noticed Elsa checking her out. “You saw me by the door—where I almost fell—yep, that’s me … Anna the—”

Elsa’s hands circled Anna’s waist as her companion rose. “Anna, relax. You’re beautiful.” She drew Anna in close to her until their noses were touching and she rubbed against it softly. Elsa then placed a tender, chaste kiss against Anna’s lips. “And, yes, I just adore redheads. Perhaps we should order a bottle of wine through room service? It’ll help ease the tension. How about a bottle of Merlot? We can talk a bit over wine, if that’s what you’d like.”

Anna nodded, her mind ready to agree to anything Elsa suggested. Her lips tingled deliciously from the brief touch.

Elsa took Anna by the hand, fingers interlocked, and pulled her to the couch. She picked up the hotel phone and dialed room service. “Yes, room 741. A bottle of your best … Oh, yes, excellent! Perfect … uh-huh, yes. Thank you.” She then turned and pulled Anna with her so that they were seated side-by-side. “Well, that's that. It’ll be a few minutes before they deliver.”

Crossing her legs, Anna resumed her nervous leg bounce. Elsa’s hand reached out just above the knee to calm her down. Only, it didn’t really calm her at all. Anna's eyes darted everywhere.

“You have lovely legs,” remarked Elsa while gently stroking Anna’s lower thigh. “You must work out.”

“Me? Well, I do some cardio kickboxing …” Her voice faltered as the hand on her thigh crept a little higher. Elsa gave her an apologetic smile and removed her hand.

Anna, still flustered, was uncertain if she was relieved or disappointed. She attempted to pick up where she left off. “B-but my real passion is cycling. I ride my bike a lot. I’ve always loved it. My mom had a cow once when I was a kid. I brought my bicycle inside the house and hauled it all the way up the stairs just to ride it down again.”

Elsa stifled a giggle. “Hmmm, whatever possessed you to do such a thing? You’re a regular spitfire I bet … So how exactly did that go?”

“It was a trainwreck.” Anna’s shoulders slumped at the memory. “My parents grounded me for two whole weeks. Talk about timing—Gerda, the old lady next door, just stepped into the foyer with my mom. She always wore these crazy big hats …” Anna emphasized the size by motioning with her hands. “It was my first hat assassination.” She frowned.

Elsa put a hand over her mouth, smothering a snort. “Oh! Well, you know, somehow I can see you doing that.”

“Hey!” Anna pouted.

Elsa winked. “You're too easy to tease. I think that's going to work to my advantage. As for me … I was always the _good_ girl. I was terribly shy and kept to myself.” Anna looked at her in disbelief.

“Do you believe me?” Elsa asked. “It’s true. I grew up in a strict household and spent most of my time behind closed doors studying … but then puberty happened and I grew into” —she motioned to her figure— “this.”

Anna gulped. “You’re gorgeous,” she let slip, immediately feeling embarrassed.

“Thank you.” Anna was surprised because Elsa suddenly seemed shy. “But I hope you know, you're gorgeous, too,” she added.

“No, no I'm not.” Anna paused to think carefully about her next words. “I'm just plain old Anna,” was the best she could muster. Her shoulders slumped once more, however Elsa's hand came to rest just under her chin. Gently lifting Anna's head and meeting her gaze, Elsa’s eyes clearly spoke otherwise.

Anna was overtaken with emotion. She had a desperate urge to kiss this woman, but wasn't willing to make the first move. Elsa, as if sensing Anna’s inner thoughts, drew closer, her hand returning to Anna’s knee, softly rubbing. It was having a terrible effect on Anna—she could barely articulate a sound. Little sparks of electricity kept running up her thigh to settle in her core. She couldn’t believe she was here, in a hotel room, with the most stunning woman she had ever laid eyes on. Anna’s head shifted. She could see yearning reflected in Elsa’s eyes. Elsa's lips parted and her face drew closer. _Oh, God!_

A rough knock came from the door, snapping Anna out of her stupor. “Room service!”

Elsa, an amused expression on her face, rose from the couch and saucily made her way to the door. _Why … she’s putting on a show for me!_ Anna thought, as she watched those hips lazily rocking back and forth. Anna had to press her thighs together—she nearly squealed in frustration.

As Elsa opened the door, Anna spied a portly, middle-aged man in the hotel uniform carrying a tray with a bottle in a bucket of ice, along with some glasses. _Champagne?_ She could see the man’s startled reaction as his vision settled on Elsa. His head looked over Elsa’s shoulder and his surprised look seemed to swell.

Anna was taken aback when Elsa paid for the champagne with her own funds. She made quite a show of it though, flustering the man completely as her hand lingered on his own. The hotel worker was mesmerized. Then came the coup de grâce as Elsa announced, “Kai is it? My wife and I both thank you. We’re celebrating our honeymoon.”

The man, apparently named Kai, stammered a thanks, and Elsa closed the door as she turned toward Anna with a wicked grin. She carried the tray back to the couch, her expression never wavering, and her hips swaying provocatively.

As the champagne was laid out before her, Anna remarked, “ _Wife?_ Elsa, you’re a bad girl.” _A very bad girl._

“Mmm, of course I am. That’s why you’re here ... with _me_.” She reached down to grab the champagne to uncork it. “But, perhaps, I went a little too far?”

Anna offered a wan smile. Secretly, she entertained the idea of being this gorgeous woman's wife. It sent shivers down her spine. She hastily changed her line of thought. “I-I though you ordered a bottle of Merlot? How … wha—”

Elsa just smiled. “Well, that wouldn’t do—would it? It _is_ our honeymoon ...” A very audible pop ensued. Elsa quickly filled both glasses as champagne foamed from the bottle’s neck. She returned the champagne to the ice-filled bucket and joined Anna on the couch.

“To our forthcoming union then.” Elsa slyly winked as she raised her glass in a toast. “May there be many more reenactments.” Anna almost choked, but returned the gesture, clinking their glasses together.

There was the distinct aroma of marzipan rising from the fluted glass as Anna sipped at the champagne. Her lips arched in delight—it was sleek, elegant, much like the woman sitting beside her. Bubbles tickled her nose and tongue; she slowly began to relax. She watched Elsa swallow, crimson lips staining the rim of her champagne flute. The beautiful woman’s slender neck gently moved as the pale liquid was consumed. Anna’s gaze followed the motions of her throat and came to rest firmly on Elsa’s breasts. Subconsciously, she licked her lips.

Elsa, following Anna’s eyes, looked down at her own chest then slowly angled her eyes back up, only to meet Anna’s directly. Both women stared intently at each other. With a single hand, Elsa unfastened two buttons near her collar. “It's hot in here.” She pulled the fabric aside, brazenly exposing flesh and giving Anna a spectacular view of her cleavage.

Anna couldn’t keep herself from trying to see more.

Elsa smiled, apparently aware of Anna's interest; she took another sip of her champagne and managed to reposition her body so that it gave Anna an even better view of her chest. Anna's pulse raced.

“Now where were we?” Elsa practically purred. “Ah, yes, I believe I was just about to kiss you before we were … interrupted. Do you think I should have allowed that Kai fellow to watch? If only he had known how déclassé flutes are nowadays, I might have given him the chance.”

“Elsa!”

Elsa reached down to remove her heels, wiggling her stocking clad toes. “Sorry, but these heels are killing me,” she casually remarked. That statement was followed by a coy smile as she brought her left foot up against the inside of Anna's shin, rubbing it ever so softly.

The foot on her leg was certainly distracting Anna, but so was Elsa’s bustline with its barely covered snow white peaks. Anna was consumed with desire. She knew she was under Elsa’s spell, as if she were trapped in an intricate web, yet she craved to be preyed upon by this beautiful woman. She took a generous drink from her glass and placed it on the table.

Elsa followed suit, placing her lipstick stained glass nearby. Anna visually traced the outline of Elsa's lips, and moved up toward her brow. Those clear blue eyes were filled with invitation, her posture even more so.

Overcoming the fear she experienced earlier, Anna took the initiative this time. She leaned in. Her hand instinctively came to rest behind Elsa's head, buried in the silky splendor of those platinum locks. Her other hand came to rest on a perfectly toned thigh. _You obviously work out, too,_ flitted through her mind as their lips melded together exquisitely.

If Anna had felt heated desire prior to this, what she felt now was akin to being inside the center of an inferno. _Oh, God!_ Elsa's lips were perfection—soft, cool to the touch, sweet, and moist.

Instinctively, Anna's hand clenched Elsa's thigh. Elsa, too, responded by drawing Anna in at her waist until the two women’s breasts squeezed tightly against each other.

“Mmm.” She felt Elsa's tongue seeking entrance and her lips eagerly parted. The tip of Anna's tongue met Elsa's, ever so supple and moist. Anna languished in the absolute ecstasy of this kiss—she wished she could suspend the moment, capture it like a life form sealed in ancient amber. Growing bolder, she alternately nibbled, licked and sucked on Elsa's luscious lips. Elsa responded with barely audible whimpers, which further fueled Anna’s passion.

Both of them were perfectly in tune. Elsa’s tongue probed further and Anna gently drew it in, sucking on it lightly. She yearned to devour her gorgeous blonde companion. She pushed herself even closer, delighting in Elsa’s sumptuous curves.

The wicked part of her mind abstractly wished that the hotel employee, as Elsa suggested, could be here to witness the two of them as they ravished each other. An even wickeder part revelled in the fact that he would never be allowed to participate, and would be helplessly standing there, frustrated and impotent.

As they continued to kiss passionately, her right hand moved to explore Elsa’s body. She traced the contours of Elsa’s thighs, brushed along her delectable hips, up along her narrow waist and finally to the crest of Elsa’s magnificent breast.

To her surprise, Elsa broke their kiss. “Not so fast,” Elsa admonished. She politely redirected Anna’s hand so that it was once again resting on Elsa’s thigh. “Do you like them? My breasts, I mean … I’ve noticed you eyeing them from the moment you opened the door.”

“I-I …” Anna felt completely out of sorts. _What exactly is she asking me?_ “ _Yesss_ ,” she managed to hiss.

“Oh?” Elsa removed her pendant, then unfastened yet another button, exposing her lacy white bra and even more cleavage. “With the way you’ve been staring at them ... what exactly do you want to do with them?”

Anna felt her guts twisting inside-out. Elsa's breasts were practically spilling out of her blouse. She looked at this gorgeous woman pleadingly, but Elsa’s expression was unyielding. She stuttered, “I-I want to touch them … f-feel them.”

“Mmm, I think I’d like that. Is there anything else you’d like to do with them?” Elsa’s lips curled.

Anna was having a hard time saying this outloud, but, yes, yes she did … desperately.

Elsa retrieved her glass and took another sip, her eyes never leaving Anna's. Setting the flute once more on the table she inquired, “Well?”

Anna just shook her head, not knowing what to say or how to react.

“No? So, you wouldn’t”—Elsa freed yet another button—“want to do anything but touch them? Or would you, maybe, like to take them in your mouth”—Elsa bit into her lip—“and suck on them?” Anna could only groan in affirmation. “You have lovely lips, Anna. Tell me you want to suck … suck on my tits. I want to hear you say it.”

Anna whimpered. It was mildly shocking to hear Elsa refer to her breasts like that. It was even more shocking that she made that particular demand. “Elsa, I c-can’t …” but then she gathered her courage.

Swallowing her dignity, Anna openly stared at those creamy mounds with lust. Her tongue ran across her lips and she looked Elsa straight in the eye. “I want to suck … suck on your tits.” There, she said it, repeating every word Elsa asked her to. It felt dirty, yet gratifying. Her arousal, already high, continued to mount. She knew Elsa was teasing her, manipulating her … and she was loving every minute of it.

Elsa looked very self-satisfied. “I would love that.” Her eyes twinkled with, perhaps, a mischievous gleam. “Take off your blouse for me, Anna.”

“But …”

“Please?”

Anna brushed her hair behind her shoulders, presenting Elsa with a clear view of her bust. She chewed her lip, worried that her own breasts would hardly compare to Elsa’s, and slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

Pulling the top from her skirt with a small flourish, Anna brought her hand over the floor and let her blouse fall to her feet.

Elsa’s eyes shone with admiration as she surveyed Anna’s slim figure. “You’re beautiful. Very petite. Very athletic. I’d like to see a little more, if you don’t mind.”

_Is Elsa always this polite when having people strip for her?_ Turning her back to her blonde companion, Anna made it obvious that she wished Elsa to unclasp her bra. She felt Elsa’s breath on her back as cool fingers delicately unfastened the hooks. Straps fell from her shoulder. Anna trembled. Holding the bra  in place, she turned to face Elsa, smiling at the taller woman.

Elsa’s eyes smoldered in anticipation and Anna did not disappoint. She released the bra from her hands and, like her blouse, it fell to the ground. The way Elsa was looking at her breasts was adding to her increasing excitement. _Just how turned on can I get?_

A finger extended to graze against Anna’s puffy areola, tracing the circumference. Anna noted that Elsa made no mention of her lazy nipples. Once stimulated, they would come out from hiding.

Thumb and forefinger came together to pinch an inverted nipple. Elsa coaxed it out, smiling contentedly as it sprang forth. “Mmm, that does look delicious.” She licked her fingers, wetting them with a generous amount of saliva and performed a similar operation to the remaining nipple. Anna shuddered in delight.

Reaching for Elsa’s blouse, Anna attempted to reciprocate.

“Ah-ah-ah, Anna. All good things for those who wait,” Elsa admonished, deftly pulling back just outside of Anna’s grasp.

Anna was growing increasingly frustrated. “Not fair!” she whined, but it had no effect on Elsa, who remained as unyielding as a tower of ice.

Elsa took another sip of her champagne, then carefully stood up. “No touching, not until I give you express permission.” She smiled down at Anna wickedly. With her blouse completely unbuttoned, she seductively pulled it off and neatly placed it on the table. Leaning forward, she teased Anna as her cleavage grazed against the sides of Anna's cheeks.

Breathing in deeply, Anna caught the subtle aroma of exotic perfume —citrusy, musky, yet with a clean, fresh accent. She drew in her breath again, trying to capture as much of Elsa's scent as possible while suppressing the desire to bury her head in the exquisite flesh so tantalizingly close.

Taking Anna’s hand, Elsa stood upright, drawing Anna up and off the couch. “Come,” she beckoned, making her way to the hotel room’s balcony with Anna in tow.

Dusk was quickly approaching as Elsa opened the door leading outside. She poked her head out, took a deep breath of the tropic air, and muttered, “Excellent…” Pulling Anna with her, they were soon nestled against a rail under the open sky. Far below them, palm trees dotted the landscape, fronds occasionally swaying in the warm breeze.

Anna was giddy with a storm of emotions. Given her state of undress, she feared getting caught; overriding that was unadulterated lust. Elsa, barefoot and nearly topless, with her hip hugging pencil skirt, was breathtaking. Anna, still wearing heels, stood eye-to-eye with her now. She surveyed Elsa’s clearly mischievous expression, complete with impish smile and devilish spark in her eyes. All impulses for caution were unconditionally squashed.

Pushing Elsa back against the railing, Anna fiercely kissed her, their tongues meshing once again. The fevered kisses spread as Anna's lips haphazardly maneuvered from Elsa’s mouth to the nape of her neck and then to her earlobe, where her mouth and tongue continued to probe. The kisses were messy, leaving a trail of pink lipstick on Elsa’s face—Anna just couldn’t help herself. She had never been so impassioned before.

A distinct “Harumph!” interrupted her fervor. Both Anna and Elsa jerked in the direction of the sound. Standing pompously on a nearby balcony, a very short, bespectacled man stared at the two women with a scowl on his face. His hair was nearly white and he sported a large bushy mustache of the same color. Something about his posture brought an irate peacock to mind.

Anna’s first instinct was to pull away, but Elsa held her fast.

“Take my bra off, Anna,” Elsa whispered in her ear.

Anna looked at Elsa in panic. Her aquamarine eyes as large as saucers, she whispered back, “N-now?”

“Yes, now … You do want this? Don’t you?”

Anna nodded apprehensively.

The old man was watching the two of them like a hawk, with his hand raised to his eyeglasses. Anna gulped and looked away. Her fingers traced around Elsa’s back, coming in contact with her satin-smooth skin. Carefully following the contours of Elsa’s bra, her fingers reached the hooks.

“I want you to show him how much you want this, Anna. I want you to show me …”

“Elsaaa …” Her heart was racing. With Elsa’s cooperation, she was quickly able to remove the bra from the beautiful woman. In the reddish light brought forth with a setting sun, Anna’s eyes drank in the perfection of Elsa’s breasts. _They're even more beautiful than I imagined._ Her right hand clasped the undergarment, noting the quality of the material, but her focus was mainly on the prize before her.

Elsa’s breasts were quite a bit heavier than her own, with large pink areola and delectable nipples. Anna’s mouth was watering, desire manifesting in her core and billowing up through her extremities. Her left hand came up to squeeze the firm flesh, rolling a pliant nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Elsa moaned, kissing Anna passionately. The two women maneuvered themselves such that the old man could see exactly what was happening.

“Look at him, Anna. I want him to see everything,” Elsa hissed.

Anna did, locking her gaze with the old man to the point she could just make out the color of his blue eyes. Keeping hers firmly engaged with his, she peppered Elsa with kisses as she sensuously made her way down toward Elsa’s breast. She had been waiting for this moment ever since setting eyes on the gorgeous woman. The soft, supple skin under Anna’s lips was heavenly. Elsa’s delicate perfume mixed with her natural scent further enhanced the experience. Anna knew her panties were damp with arousal. The old man’s voyeuristic gawking somehow just added to her fire.

Her tongue laved over the entire crest of Elsa’s breast, leaving the skin slick. She made especially sure that the flat of her tongue moved languidly over Elsa’s entire areola, putting on a lascivious show for the man on the balcony. Her lips closed on softly yielding flesh while she maintained eye contact. _Delicious._

The old man watched as if held in a trance. Not once did his gaze waver. Anna began to avidly suck on Elsa’s nipple, her tongue swirling around the turgid nub and her teeth delicately nipping and tugging on the pliant surrounding tissue. Hearing Elsa mewl in pleasure spurred her on.

Anna’s entire face then pressed into the firm, full breast; sucking ever harder—she couldn’t get enough! With a wicked thought, she drew her head backward, pulling, impossibly stretching, the heavy mound until it finally escaped her mouth with a very audible pop.

“Monsters!” cried the old man, his hands flapping in outrage.

Elsa grabbed her bra from Anna’s hand and tossed it to the incensed older man. Interestingly, he reached out to catch it, but in doing so, his head bent wildly over the rail. Both women were shocked when what could only be a toupee peeled straight off his head. They stood by in a mixture of horror and amusement as they watched the hairpiece slowly flutter and fall several stories to the ground.

“Oh, my God!” exclaimed Anna. Elsa brought her hand before her face and began to snicker. The old man just stood there stupidly, bald head on display with Elsa’s bra dangling in his hand. With that, Elsa threw him a kiss and pulled Anna off the balcony. Anna awkwardly waved as she made her exit, a sheepish smile painted across her face.

The two women, laughing hysterically, collapsed on the bed.

“That. Was. Unbelievable!” exclaimed Anna. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Elsa’s bare waist as the two of them doubled over in laughter.

“Oh, did you see his expression? He looked like a cross between a chicken and a monkey!” added Elsa, giggling uncontrollably. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t very polite … but, unfortunately, right on the money and to the point.” She grinned mischievously while pinning Anna to the bed. “My only regret is losing my bra. It was one of my favorites.”

Anna smiled up at her co-conspirator, taking in Elsa's messy bangs with her braid loosely draped over a shoulder. The tuft of hair at the end barely tickled Anna's chest as Elsa leaned over her. A small movement caused her to suddenly become very aware of Elsa’s hips laying on top of her own, along with two very large, very bare breasts temptingly dangling in front of her. The laughter quickly subsided and was replaced by quite a different emotion.

Elsa looked down at her with a very smug expression. “You _do_ seem fascinated by my breasts. What exactly did you say you wanted to do to them?” She brought a nipple within an inch of Anna’s lips. “My nipples are very sensitive, just so you know. I loved the way you sucked on the one … outside, right there in front of that old man. Those gentle nips … your teasing tongue ... I nearly climaxed ...” Elsa eyes fluttered and she began slowly rolling her hips into Anna.

Raising her own hips, Anna met Elsa’s in a slow, passionate grind. She kicked off her heels, freeing her feet, and reached behind her companion to unzip what had now become the “infuriating” pencil skirt.

Their eyes met. “I think we need to get out of the rest of these clothes,” Anna suggested.

“Oh? But why?” Elsa continued leisurely rocking her hips into Anna. “I’m having so much fun just as is.”

“You’re”—she bucked her hips up to meet Elsa’s—”kidding”—each thrust being met that much more aggressively—”me!”—until she began running short of breath. Elsa took that moment to kiss her while Anna, greedy with desire, attempted unsuccessfully to push the skirt down off of Elsa’s hips.

To say that the women were on their way to becoming a frustrated, tangled mess would have been an understatement. Hands groped and tugged, but without any appreciable progress. Neither was willing to give up position.

“I suppose ... you’re ... right,” Elsa haltingly admitted. She reluctantly withdrew from the bed, her skirt just part way off her hips; Anna keenly followed every move.

“No peeking,” Elsa quipped. She actually turned away from Anna. Her hips began to gently rock as she tugged the skirt free, only to reveal she was wearing a sheer white thong. Anna trembled at the sight of Elsa’s perfect, heart-shaped rear. The thoughts racing through her head were downright criminal.

Having freed herself from her skirt, Elsa neatly folded it, and walked to the coffee table with the same enticing strut Anna observed earlier. She laid the folded skirt beside her blouse, and then turned and smiled, ever so lady-like. Anna was mesmerized by the many aspects of this woman. Elsa’s perfect contours were obscured only by a thong, garterbelt, and stockings now. _She’s killing me, but killing me in such a good way ..._

That spurred Anna to get off the bed. She stood up and shimmied out of her own skirt and was mildly surprised when she noticed that now Elsa was staring at her. Twirling slowly around, her own hips gently swaying, she was rewarded by the sight of cerulean eyes clouded with visceral hunger. Elsa seemed especially focused on her legs and bottom and this time when Anna gyrated her hips slowly, she didn’t feel foolish at all.

Elsa bit into her lip hard as Anna teased her panties from her body. With satisfaction, Anna noted that Elsa’s blue orbs were glued to her hips, tracking each minute motion.

“Ah-na.” Elsa’s voice hitched. “Y-you’re beautiful. Every bit of you.”

_Seriously?_ Yes, she was flattered, but she didn’t want to—couldn’t—believe that Elsa saw her that way. _Elsa makes Aphrodite look like a bag-lady._ Yet, as Elsa approached, Anna had a hard time denying the lust so brazenly painted across her companion’s face.

The faint scent of her own arousal was in the air. Under other circumstances, she might have been embarrassed, but instead, she delighted in the fact Elsa would know the depth of her desire. Elsa’s breasts alluringly danced in time with her gently swaying hips as she advanced. Anna shut her eyes, anticipating the lovely woman’s arrival and touch.

The kiss that reached her lips was piercing. Anna pushed her whole body into Elsa’s, luxuriating in an explosion of her senses as soft, naked breasts collided, taut stomachs rubbed together, and toned thighs maneuvered for dominion.

Elsa greedily kneaded Anna's buttocks, nails digging into the firm muscle with just enough pressure to elicit pleasurable pain. Anna’s eyes rolled back into her head as Elsa’s lips trailed along her neck only to settle in and nuzzle on a pulse point. An animalistic groan escaped her lips.

One hand deviously slid between Anna's cheeks. Long, tapered fingers proceeded forward only to come to rest at her entrance. Those fingers traced the outline of her very wet labia, causing Anna to tightly scrunch her eyes shut.

“Mmm, Anna, I love it; you're so absolutely wet.” Elsa’s slender fingers rubbed against Anna’s opening, gathering her essence, while her teeth lightly grazed against Anna’s jawline. “So wet ... for me …”

When Anna finally opened her eyes, Elsa had backed out of their embrace. She held a breast out toward Anna and carefully coated her nipple with the collected residue from her other hand—the hand that was recently fondling Anna's heated sex. She snuck glances at her as she proceeded to wet each nipple. When both areolae were liberally glazed in Anna's juices, Elsa licked what remained from her fingers. She lingered at each fingertip as if it were the most delectable treat ever consumed, the tip of her pink tongue leisurely sampling each digit.

Focusing once again on Anna, she offered her previous challenge. “Tell me … Anna.” Her hands slipped under either of her breasts and lifted them in offering, the tips glistening with Anna's secretions. “Tell me how much you still want them.” Elsa squeezed both of her offered breasts. “They’re yearning to be sucked … I need to hear you say it again.”

It was a very dirty trick … A part of her mind told her that she should have been repulsed but, instead, she was even more turned on. _What’s wrong with me?_ Knowing full well what Elsa was asking her to do, Anna declared, “I want to … I want to suck on your tits …” _and taste myself on your nipples._ The words were unsaid, but understood.

Elsa’s hand moved to guide Anna’s head to her breast, not that Anna really needed much encouragement—she was overflowing with desire. Her mouth opened wide to receive the slick nipple. Anna’s lips puckered and sucked in as much of Elsa’s breast as she could fit. As her tongue made contact with the oh-so-tantalizing flesh, she could taste her own feminine essence—mildy tart, mildly sweet. She could only imagine how much better Elsa would taste.

“Ah-naaa!”

She attacked Elsa’s breast with renewed fervor, laying kisses over the entire surface. Not wanting to leave the other breast unattended, and harboring the illicit desire to taste herself once more, she made her way to the other side.

Elsa's nipple stood very erect. Anna's teeth delicately teased it. Her tongue swirled around the pink protrusion and she once again experienced the dulcet flavor of what was effectively the manifestation of her very desire for Elsa. She was so enraptured that her thighs began to quake involuntarily. No other being had ever brought her to such heights and she hadn't even orgasmed yet.

Minutes passed by and Elsa's breath began to draw shorter as Anna continued to lavish her attention on the woman's magnificent breasts, greedily suckling on them. Unexpectedly, Elsa pulled Anna in tight. She let out a slow groan and her hips spasmed. “Oh, Anna!”

“Did you—?”

“Mhmm.”

“Really? Oh, wow!”

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

Anna did just that. She pulled Elsa backward, toward the bed and landed heavily on the mattress while still maintaining the kiss.

Their lips engaged passionately for a time. Anna felt Elsa biting into her lower lip. She countered by biting back softly then tracing her tongue over Elsa’s lips, coaxing them apart such that the tips of their tongues met lovingly. But now Anna _needed_ something more. Reluctantly she broke away from Elsa. She held her tightly by the waist and, in an unexpected maneuver, turned and twisted until she was finally straddling her gorgeous partner.

“Ohhh!” cried Elsa, surprise marking her features.

Anna smirked. “Do you mind if I make you naked-er?” she asked, gesturing to the scant clothing that Elsa was still wearing.

Elsa chuckled. “Hmm. Please, go right ahead.”

Anna broke into a wide grin and slowly wiggled her way down the length of Elsa’s body, letting her breasts graze over the woman’s smooth porcelain skin—her nipples tingled each time they made contact. She moved deliberately, allowing eyes to marvel over the narrowing of Elsa’s waist, the little dip of Elsa’s navel, and the plush swell of those womanly hips. Anna’s fingers trailed over the delicious contours and it sent a thrill through her very core.

Drawing in her breath, she caught a musky scent emanating from—she hesitated to voice it—from the junction of Elsa’s thighs. _Oh!_ The scent triggered a primal response, pushing every sense into overdrive. She loved the intoxicating aroma and how it was affecting her. Wanting more, she couldn’t help but press her nose against Elsa’s panties, breathing in deeply. _Yes!_

Acting further on her growing desire, she kissed Elsa’s gently projecting mound. Through the sheer material, Anna could just make out the wonderful prize underneath. She was eager to unwrap this present, like a little kid at her birthday celebration. Her first step was to unsnap the hose from Elsa’s garterbelt. She relished the contact with Elsa’s sleek skin. _So soft. So nice._ Her fingers lingered, then began rolling back a stocking, baring a perfectly sculpted thigh.

While Elsa's stockings did add a small measure of sex appeal to those exquisitely shaped legs. Anna yearned to feel their naked splendor rubbing against her. She continued to roll the silky hose off Elsa's leg, occasionally kissing the tender flesh as it became exposed. When she finished with one leg, she returned to the other and reverently repeated the action. This time, right after discarding the remaining stocking, she took the time to kiss each of Elsa’s toes lovingly. They were _adorable_ …

With a final kiss to Elsa’s pinky toe, Anna released the foot only to have Elsa trace it along the edge of Anna’s breast. Elsa softly, maddeningly, pushed her foot into its peak, paying special attention to playing with Anna’s nipple. Her foot hovered there for a time with Anna delighting in the caress, but Anna had naughtier things in mind. She moved Elsa's foot aside, drawing her thumb lightly across the arch. Elsa shivered in response, eyes briefly squeezing shut.

With the foot resting on the bed, Anna leaned in toward Elsa’s pelvis once again, indulging in the erotic fragrance, realizing just how addicted she had become to Elsa’s scent.

Her copper hair draped over Elsa’s hips. Both Anna’s thumbs teased their way under the sides of the thong. Her heart began pounding as she dragged the panty lower. The thin material was preventing the access that she so dearly craved.

_Yes, yes, yes!_ A narrow strip of platinum blonde hair came into view, trimmed to form a small rectangular patch just above the highest point of her intoxicating center. Anna licked her lips as Elsa’s legs folded upward to aid her in the removal of the thong. Next came the garter belt.

With a snap of her wrist, Anna casually discarded both garments. Elsa's nude form was now completely on display, her full breasts, slender waist and generous hips the picture of feminine beauty. Anna sucked in her breath as she made her way toward Elsa's legs, kissing and licking her way up alongside her gorgeous partner’s creamy thighs.

With slender legs spread generously before her, Anna observed the entirety of her partner’s sex. The inner lips were compact and neat, glistening with a slick layer of moisture. She rubbed her fingers against the inviting entrance until they were wet with Elsa’s secretions. Then she gathered the lips between her index and middle fingers, applying mild pressure which caused the pliant flesh to bulge between the squeezing digits. Stroking upwards, Anna maintained pressure, until Elsa’s clitoris was deliciously trapped. Upon reversing direction, Elsa bucked her hips and emitted a throaty moan.

Anna continued rubbing, each stroke causing Elsa to mewl sweetly. The sight of her own, smartly manicured hands caressing the blonde’s pussy, coupled with the soft little sounds and anxious motions, fired Anna’s lust. She didn’t know how much longer she could hold out before she had to taste this gorgeous woman for herself. She flipped her hand, fingers pointing in the opposite direction, and toyed with Elsa's opening, discovering every secret hidden in those tender, pink folds.

Finally, Anna could no longer hold back.  She lowered her head, her mouth opened …

“No.”

_What?_

“Anna, you should know by now, if you’re going to be naughty … you’ll need to ask permission. What do you want Anna? More than anything, what do you want right now?”

Anna couldn’t believe Elsa was toying with her once more. She gulped. “I-I want to taste you …”

“Oh, Anna, I think you can do better than that. You haven’t quite convinced me that you want this desperately enough. Again.”

“I want to lick your … your pussy.”

“Mmm, better.” Elsa smiled. “But, you’re not quite there yet.”

Anna’s cheeks burned. “How else … how do you want me to… Oh.” She looked at Elsa now. There was a half-smile still etched on Elsa’s lips. Anna then let her eyes drift down to where Elsa’s hand laid, with its slender fingers and painted nails, covering access to her most intimate region.

Fueled by a surge of lust, Anna lifted her hand to form a ‘V’ with her fingers. She traced her tongue along the opening she created, seductively licking the sides of each digit. “I want to eat you out,” she declared. She watched Elsa with half lidded eyes.

“More, Anna, you’re so very close. Prove to me that you’re desperate for this …”

Gathering her breath, Anna blurted, “I want to bury my tongue in your cunt and fuck you with it until you scream my name. Oh, God, I do! I really do!”

Elsa’s eyes opened wide. Her breath hitched. She moved her hand away, and her eyes closed. “Turn around. I’d like to do the very same ...” she whispered.

A thrill ran through Anna. She wasn't about to refuse. She shimmied around, positioning her hips directly over the beautiful woman’s head. Then, she lowered herself to accommodate the both of them. Elsa opened her own thighs and Anna stared lustfully at her partner’s exposed sex. _Oh!_

She kissed right above Elsa’s mound, in the midst of the trim pubic thatch. Another, longer, kiss landed on the blonde’s clit, eliciting a sharp breath. Then she attacked those plump lips with passion, burying her tongue in the thick, wet folds. Elsa tasted wonderful, more tart than herself, yet also sweeter. Anna’s tongue ran the entire length of the luscious opening, teasing Elsa’s clit each time it arrived. She relished the moment, especially as hips began to writhe beneath her.

Mimicking Anna’s moves, Elsa assailed Anna in similar fashion. It was as if they were strangely connected … like Anna was somehow controlling Elsa’s tongue—with each thrust, swirl, or swipe, Elsa echoed Anna’s moves. They were in blissful harmony.

As they continued to feast on each other, Anna felt mounting pleasure. She concentrated on Elsa’s clit, flicking her tongue repeatedly over the sensitive bud. _I could do this forever!_

Both women’s breath began to falter. Anna was finding it harder to concentrate as her climax approached. Little shocks of ecstasy rippled through her core. _So good!_ She began grinding herself against Elsa’s mouth. “Oh, God, Elsa!”

As Anna began to lose control of her body, she attempted to continue licking her delectable partner, but she found she couldn’t. She pulled away, breathing erratically, her body spasming involuntarily. Elsa’s tongue fluttered over her clit and then a finger entered her … slowly stroking the inner walls. “More!” Anna pleaded, and another finger entered, then curled. The manipulation maddeningly continued until she lost her mind. She could feel herself contracting around Elsa’s fingers. Anna thrust her hips forward, greedily consuming the invading digits.

“Ellll-saa!” The orgasmic tsunami that hit her caused her heart to stop momentarily. “Elsa ...” she repeated incoherently.  

It took a while before she had her breath back under control. “Elsa,” she continued to mutter. As she regained her focus, Anna declared, “You cheated. You were supposed to be screaming my name. Not the other way around!” Readjusting her position, she faced Elsa head to head and pouted in disappointment.

“Aww, my little angel,” replied Elsa, stroking Anna’s hair. “But, I hope you realize, we’re not done.” She kissed Anna tenderly. “And I’m more than happy to fulfill your _every_ desire.”

“Mmm, I can hardly wait.”

Anna  returned Elsa’s kiss and let it linger. Her hands sought out Elsa’s breasts and she massaged them, loving how firm and heavy they felt. Then she worked her kisses slowly down to Elsa’s chin, neck, breasts and stomach while her hands danced over the course of Elsa’s body. When she was once again positioned between Elsa’s legs, she looked up and met large blue eyes. Elsa nodded

The plump lips were, of course, already _very_ wet. Anna wanted to engrave this moment in her mind. She kissed the opening to Elsa’s pussy, eager to taste the woman’s essence again. Her tongue flickered over the other woman’s clit and then she gently inserted her index finger into the awaiting opening. The heat from Elsa’s core, the wetness, was exquisite. The inner wall of the blonde’s vagina would occasionally squeeze her finger as Anna gently stroked in and out. She thrilled at each contraction.

“That’s right, baby. Milk my finger.”

“Anna … fuck me … fuck me …” panted Elsa.

Another finger entered and Anna redoubled her ministrations with her tongue.

Elsa’s hips began to writhe. Her breath shortened. Hands came to the back of Anna’s head, stroking her head, her hair, the sides of her face as Elsa sputtered, “Anna.”

Anna was loving this. She withdrew her fingers momentarily and did something she had never thought to do before. A slim digit probed between Elsa’s firm cheeks until Anna found the entrance she was looking for. She felt the tiny puckered orifice she sought resist. Applying a little more pressure, her slick finger penetrated the forbidden region. Elsa drew in a sharp breath.

“Yes!” cried Elsa. Her hips began to squirm feverishly as a low-pitched moan slowly escaped her mouth.

Spurred on by the reaction, Anna pushed her finger in deeper. Elsa’s body greeted the intrusion with passion, pleasantly surprising—no, exciting—Anna. This was virgin territory for her and she reasoned that she had stumbled on a wonderful, albeit kinky, secret regarding her partner.

“More, Anna … please.”

Anna sucked in her partner’s clit just enough to bring her over the edge. She pushed her finger further into the beautiful woman’s nether region, perversely relishing the wicked deed. She could feel Elsa tense up underneath her followed by the trembling, the quaking of the beauty’s body.

“A-a-an-na!” A hand came down and pushed Anna’s head forcefully into Elsa’s pussy. Elsa’s hips bucked and spasmed. It was the most erotic moment that Anna had ever experienced, even though she was on the giving end. Anna pushed her tongue deeply into Elsa, greedily savoring Elsa’s sweet nectar as it flooded over her tongue.

“Anna,” sighed Elsa, seemingly struggling to get her body back under control. Her thighs convulsed around Anna’s head. Eventually, Elsa eased up and her muscles relaxed to the point that they felt like butter in Anna’s hands.

“Wow, Elsa. You went off like a stack of dynamite.” Anna smirked. She worked her way up Elsa’s body to snuggle with her side-by-side. “You know, I know this sounds crazy … but ... but I feel as if we were meant to be together. I-I mean, I know this is”—she gulped, looking a little embarrassed—”your job, still ...”

Elsa brushed Anna’s hair from her eyes and traced her fingers delicately over Anna’s cheeks and then her lips, causing Anna to sigh in contentment.

“Mmm, not _so_ crazy … did I mention that I just _adore_ redheads?” Her entire demeanor seemed to have softened. The domineering edge Elsa displayed earlier had melted away. She cozied up to Anna, wrapping her arms around her lithe figure.  “And I love _only_ women.” Her smooth legs entangled themselves with Anna’s.

It felt so natural, as if they were both in the place where they belonged. Anna circled her arms around Elsa’s waist and she settled into Elsa’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm of her lovely partner’s heartbeat. Over the next several minutes, she laid there just like that until she finally felt self-conscious enough to excuse herself and clean up. Elsa followed suit, muttering something about her makeup. _You’ve got to be kidding me,_ was Anna’s mental response which was soon forgotten as her ever-gorgeous companion crawled her way back into bed.

Using Elsa’s breasts as the perfect pillow, Anna began reminiscing. She leisurely catalogued the events since Elsa’s arrival. _She blew me away from the minute I opened the door—so sexy! Her eyes! Even her voice! And those unbelievable hips! But then she surprised me with the champagne …_ Anna’s eyes opened wide. “Champagne! We need to finish the rest of the champagne!”

“What?”

“Elsa, it’s our honeymoon! Well, okay, it’s not our honeymoon, but you said it was and that makes the champagne special. We can’t just let honeymoon champagne go to waste!”

“Um …”

“Come on!” Anna pulled Elsa out of bed, practically dragging her naked partner to the couch. She busied herself with filling both their glasses, as she coaxed Elsa into sitting beside her.

Elsa seemed highly amused. She sipped at the full glass of champagne while Anna, who picked up the remote, flipped through the channels.

“Oh, my God! _Roman Holiday!_ That’s one of my favorites!” Anna squealed. The movie was already halfway done, but Anna didn’t care. She was determined to watch the rest of it and share the moment with Elsa. _Besides, who hasn’t seen this flick anyway?_

The pair drank their champagne and snuggled, occasionally sneaking looks between the TV and each other. _Elsa’s more beautiful than the star ..._ At the end of the film, Anna was teary-eyed. “I love that movie. It’s so sad though … I mean if you think about it ... they split forever and even though they’re both in love they can never be together. Isn’t that just awful, Elsa? To feel that way about someone and … and … just never ever _ever_ be with your one true love?”

Elsa’s expression faltered and she momentarily turned her head away. “Anna,” she whispered. “S-sometimes, that’s just the way it has to be.” She ran the back of her hand across her eyes. Her disheartened expression faded, then grew brighter. “Although I would have prefered it if the princess’s love interest was another woman.” She winked.

“Elsa!”

“Oh? And the idea of a romance between two beautiful women wouldn’t appeal to you?” Elsa’s mischievous smile lit up the room. She looked closely at Anna. “You know, I think you’re actually prettier than the princess …”

“Say, what? You’re crazy! A beautiful crazy … but, yeah, just crazy. I mean, you know who that is! She’s a super famous icon. Like a really, really big star!” Anna’s voice faded as she added, “And she’s _way_ prettier than me ... ”

“Don’t sell yourself so short. You _really_ are beautiful—why can’t you see that? You’re hair is gorgeous—I did mention I adore redheads? … and your eyes—mmm, I love them—so unique. Plus, look at that tiny waist … I bet it can’t be any bigger than the woman in the movie. Most importantly”—Elsa smiled—”you’re fun and ... you really appreciate a woman’s touch.” She giggled.

Giggling alongside Elsa, Anna added, “Come to think of it … I think you may be right about the movie. It would have been more romantic with a female love interest … especially if that love interest looked just like you.”

“Mhm, that would be just perfect … but then the princess would have to be played by a redhead ... Princess Anna … it has a ring to it—what do you think?” Elsa smiled at Anna coyly.

“You may kiss my hand,” Anna declared in a deliberately haughty voice. She extended her hand to her partner.

“As you wish, Your Royal Highness.” The beautiful blonde accepted the offer quite graciously and kissed Anna’s hand delicately. But then she threw in a curve ball when her lips made their way down toward the tip of Anna’s index finger. Elsa’s mouth enveloped the entire digit as she innocently engaged teal eyes, looking anything but innocent as freshly rouged lips gently began to suck.

“Oh!” Anna looked on. A heavy dose of lust ignited her core again. _What a show!_ Elsa’s tongue dragged over the entire length of her finger. Those blue eyes looked up at Anna with such purity, while her mouth wickedly performed otherwise.

Anna felt a sudden pang of jealousy, realizing that such skill came with abundant practice. It also dawned on her what act Elsa was mimicking … _No!_ She squeezed her eyes shut and squelched those feelings. With a deep breath, she cleared her mind, watching, feeling Elsa’s tongue, mouth, lips provocatively slide over her finger. It was too much for her libido and she completely surrendered to desire.

A hand wandered over to Anna’s breasts, causing skin to prickle in the most delectable way. Her nipples, which had receded some time ago, heavenly ached as Elsa nimbly stimulated them to erection. Anna trembled in delight, breathing in Elsa’s wonderful perfume. Soon after, she found herself staring down at a very attentive, very beautiful Elsa suckling at her breast.

A groan escaped Anna’s lips. She wasn’t as sensitive as Elsa, but the little nips and gentle suction stoked the fire Elsa ignited just moments ago. She was certainly wet.

Making love to each other over the rest of the evening, the two women repeatedly experimented with each other, bringing themselves to new erotic heights. After each orgasm, Anna would pull Elsa close and snuggle with her partner, taking comfort in the way their curves meshed so well with each other.

When both women were utterly exhausted, Anna finally settled into Elsa’s arms. Every fiber in her body tingled with satisfaction. It felt so perfect. It felt so right. She slowly dozed off with Elsa spooning her from behind.

 

***

 

Mmmm. Warm, soft … Pillow? Wait? What? Anna’s hand reached out and patted an empty space next to her. _I want my cuddly Elsa …_ Her leg stretched out across the bed—no smooth silky legs were to be found. She groaned. Reluctantly, she opened one eye, just one. It was way too early for both of them to be open. _Who invented mornings anyway? I hate you, Mr. Morning Maker. Bleh!_

Save Anna, the bed was empty. The sheets were a tangled mess and the pillows, stacked haphazardly around her head, while soft, were no substitute for Elsa’s plush curves. _Ugh!_ Anna forced both eyes open. She pulled herself up until she was sitting. Rubbing her eyes, she heard faint singing coming from the bathroom. _Elsa? She has such a beautiful voice!_

As if on cue, Elsa came out of the bathroom wrapped in a white towel, sans makeup. The towel did little to hide Elsa’s womanly curves. In fact, it did the opposite. _Is she ever not gorgeous?_

Elsa was combing out her long platinum locks. With her hair undone Elsa looked different, but a good kind of different—she was still beyond beautiful. Her brilliant blue eyes sparkled freshly as she looked toward the bed. “Oh, my goodness, Anna … Did you just go through Electroshock Therapy?” Elsa’s hand came up to cover her mouth as she giggled uncontrollably. “What happened to your hair!”

“Hey! You know my hair always gets like this in the morning. It's not nice to make fun of my handicap.” Anna pouted but then dropped the sheet she had been clutching against her chest, getting exactly the reaction she wanted from her stunning companion. _Who’s laughing now? Hmm?_

Elsa’s eyes clouded over with desire and Anna smirked wickedly. “So, I was thinking … next time can I be the call-girl?”

“Hmmm, maybe …” Elsa grinned. “Oh, I nearly broke character when you gave me that envelope filled with Monopoly money … As for next time ... I was hoping you’d play the innocent schoolgirl with your hair in twin braids … and me the helpful, but ever so naughty teacher.” Elsa stopped at the nightstand and retrieved her handbag. Opening it, she pulled out a gold band. She carefully examined it, flipping it around between thumb and forefinger. With a mild frown, she neatly slipped it on her finger. Absently, she added, “I wonder how the boys are doing?”

Anna gazed at her own finger, the wedding band she normally wore was absent. She shifted in the bed and reached over to get her cell phone just as it began to vibrate. Looking at her phone, she announced, “Talk about timing! I just got a text from Kris. They made it up to North Mountain and they're A-OK. Brrrr. So cold. I still can’t believe that ice fishing is anything close to fun,” she huffed.

“Oh, good. I’m glad they're alright—” Elsa paused, “But you do realize, if it wasn’t for their fishing trips, we’d never have the chance to … to see each other like this ...”

“Yeah, I know … And this might sound crazy ...  but I do actually miss him. He’s such a good guy. Still …” She looked up at Elsa with clear devotion—

Elsa sat down gently beside her lover and lifted Anna’s chin in a chaste kiss. “Shhh, I know.” She wrapped both her arms tightly around Anna, drawing her in close for a hug filled with utmost affection.

Anna beamed in response. “I love you, Mrs. Westergaard.”

“I love you, too, Mrs. Bjorgman. Very much.”


End file.
